


Hugs are Stored in the Shark

by Disasternoj



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake this is why we can't have nice things, Faunus!Weiss, Gen, Great Weiss Shark AU, Pillow Fights, barely proofread, birthday present minific, fluff and needless metaphors, last minute writing ftw, nb!blake, not GWS canon unless murp says so, this is basically what you would get from smashing GWS and Shitpost Blake together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasternoj/pseuds/Disasternoj
Summary: Staring at Weiss always gets Blake in trouble. Shenanigans ensue.





	Hugs are Stored in the Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHGAY, MURP!!!  
> I hope you like nonsense!

It starts, as such things usually do, with Blake staring at Weiss again.

It’s been nearly a full year, now, since she first walked across that sunlit stone courtyard and the words “Weiss Schnee” flowed from her lips, unforgiving and mystifying and intriguing as a glimmer of gleaming color amidst a sudden wave of seawater to the face.

In that time since they formed team RWBY, they’d fought Grimm together, battled for the first shower, suffered through classes together, had more than one shouting match, and slowly, steadily uncovered the real Weiss. Still prickly, still awkward and gangly and sharp, but with a wit just as biting as day one and increasingly dry. Still just starting to break free of her chains, but freer and more graceful than any porpoise in the water, if somewhat more likely to sass you.

Throughout all of that, every time Weiss caught Blake staring, it never ended well for them or their dignity… such as it was.

Almost inevitably, Weiss notices within minutes of settling down on her bunk with her book. (Not one of Blake’s, not that they hadn’t tried.) Pale blue and cloudy gray eyes meet with glinting amber peering down from the opposing bunk, and Weiss resignedly lowers the latest _Boku no Cello Academia_ to rest in her lap.

“Blake.”

“Weiss.”

“Can I help you.” It’s not even a question. Weiss knew, the instant she opened her mouth, that she would regret asking, so it came out as a statement of fact. But even that, she knows, was too little, too late.

Amber eyes gleaming in triumph, Blake rests their chin on their crossed arms, feet kicking absently in the air behind them. “Oh, no, I’m fine,” they reply nonchalantly, trademark smirk growing almost imperceptibly. “Just go back to reading. I was enjoying the show.”

Weiss blinks.

“I beg your pardon?” she asks, deadpan tone broken by the pitch of her voice rising with her hackles.

“Then beg.”

Silence.

Across the room, Yang stares, jaw dropping, at Blake’s completely and utterly casual declaration of war. Weiss’ and Yang’s looks of disbelief are matched only by the determinedly blank face of one who knows they’re about to die but is now committed and refuses to show fear.

Three seconds later, Blake’s expression is somewhat smushed by the pillow that impacts it at a rather impressive velocity.

Their retaliatory pillow bombardment misses entirely, unless they were _trying_ to smack a (previously) blissfully unaware Ruby in the back of the head, knock her face-first into her Scroll, and somehow cause her to win the game she was playing.

Dazed, the little reaper looks up at Blake with a slightly wobbly look of betrayal, and promptly tosses an extra pillow to the floor at her sister’s feet.

“You got it, Rubes.”

The ensuing pillow fight is fast, furious, and escalates rapidly. Team RWBY’s battle cries and laughter echo down the hallway as Yang flails two overstuffed pillows in an attempt to fend off Weiss’ devastatingly accurate body pillow jabs and Blake’s bombardment of hoarded throw pillows. During one assault, Weiss almost manages to get through Yang’s guard with a hooking attack so unexpectedly smooth that she’s almost swimming through the air.

For a while, it looks as though Blake might fall to Yang’s relentless, fluffy barrage. Then Weiss leaps out of nowhere wielding an enormous pillow-stuffed blue-and-white shark onesie and clobbers the blonde brawler.

“Oho! We get to use sharks as weapons, now?” teases Yang, rearranging her hair with one hand as the other punches Blake’s fluffy projectiles out of the air. “Does that mean _you’re_ fair game?”

Weiss scoffs, sharp-toothed smile trying to break though her haughty expression as Yang opens her arms mock-menacingly. “Only if you can catch me.”

Yang has Weiss wrapped up in her arms within seconds, her victim’s choppy white hair tousled as she calls, “Alas! I am captured! Who shall rescue me from this vicious brute?”

A cheerful “I’ll save you, Weiiiiisssss!” is immediately followed by a chorus of _oof_ s and laughter as Ruby grabs Blake with one hand and tackles them all to the pillow-strewn floor.

Weiss’ failed reproachful look melts into an irresistible pointy smile, and all, for now, is forgiven.

They don’t see any need to get up for a while.


End file.
